wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scorched (Incomplete)
This fanfiction is Victory's own headcanon for what happened during the Scorching, the tribes, and how they defeated the scavengers. Patially inspired by her roleplay, The Dragon Tamers. Handler: A scavenger who works at the Stables. Stable: A place where dragons live. The handlers "help" them by riding them. Den: A town for scavengers. Main Characters: Mud, Sea, Ice, Sand, Sky, Rain, Night ---- Prologue: Seven Eggs Wyvern, of Stall Five, Stable Six, Den Thirteen, was quite normal, thank you very much. And she couldn't help but feel betrayed as she watched the seven eggs layed out neatly in front of her. Why had she been chosen by the scavengers to watch these boring dragonets hatch? She would much rather be sleeping, or helping her handlers hunt in the many forests that covered the landscape around them. She didn't like dragonets. They were much work, and besides, they'd be sold by the scavengers to go live their own lives by the time they turned seven. But she sighed, folding in her wings and frill. Watching expectantly, she recalled what Scavenger Lola had said: make sure the eggs hatched, and help them on their way. And so she perked up a little. The red one, the color of the spilled blood of the deer she so loved to hunt, moved. It wiggled a bit, then split right down the middle, cracking straight in half. A small dragon peered out. It had muddy brown scales the shade of bronze gongs, a wide snout, and a thick tail. Everything about it screamed mud ''at the top of its little lungs. "Aw," Wyvern said under her breath. Despite herself, the small dragon was adorable. The mud dragon began to unfurl its wings, which promptly made it squeak in delight. The dragonet then proceeded to look over the other eggs, and make an odd, disapproving noise. It hopped over and began to tap on them, sitting on the pointed top of the blue one and knocking a small talon or two on the glistening white one. Fascinated, Wyvern watched as the blue egg's shell cracked. Inside, a small, green dragon let out a startled peep. It had long, flared gills trailing down its neck, and stripes that seemed to glow along its sides. The green-blue dragonet sat up and squiggled out of the egg, as though it couldn't wait to leap up and hold the very moons in its long talons. Then, the white egg hatched, yielding a small, blueish dragon, who had icicle-like spikes along its neck, and a whip-thin tail. It gracefully crawled out of the egg, shimmering in the torchlight. The icy dragonet took one look at the other two and huffed, turning to look away from them in disgust as though it couldn't believe it was near ''them. The other four eggs remained silent, and Wyvern began to grow bored. Shaking a red talon, she sighed. Why had she ever thought in the first place this would be fun? Then, another circular orb moved--the yellow one. It was the color of the sand on the deserts Wyvern had once visited with Scavenger Lola, and it radiated heat. The egg moved, splitting open, and a pale, sandy dragonet erupted forth like it'd been hatched from an earthquake. Leaping back, Wyvern watched as another egg, this one a fiery shade of red with orange flame markings on the tips, began to rumble and shake. It shattered, and a roaring orange dragonet scrambled out, smoke trailing from its little nose. It squealed, making the adult flatten her ears in disgust. Turning her attention to the last two, the large pink-red dragon watched as the green one slowly split, as though being cut in half very slowly. A gentle-looking, lime green dragonet peeled itself out of the egg, then fixed its gaze on Wyvern's eyes, which were a shade somewhere between emerald and gold, with flecks of ice-blue. As if by instinct, it suddenly abandoned its coloring in favor of brilliant gold with trims of green and yellow. Impressed, Wyvern nodded. You'll all be very useful for hunting. I see now why Scavenger Lola said I need to watch you. The last egg lay in the corner, in the light of the skylight from the ceiling. Snorting, the large magenta dragon drummed her claws on its surface. "Get on out already, we don't have all day. Are you going to be a late-flier, too?" she sneered. "Nobody'll want to ride you, much less buy you." Suddenly, the egg, which had formerly been pitch-black, turned silver, the new color pooling into the orb. It began to quiver softly, and hummed with power. "What did I do? Was it something I said?" Wyvern said, suddenly afraid. What if she'd done something? The scavengers would be so disappointed! By now, the silver egg had began to separate into sections, which broke off. Several of the other dragonets had began to gather. The brown one looked hopeful, as though it wanted to do something, and the orange one snorted flames. The blue-green one lit up the stripes all along itself as a midnight-colored dragonet appeared from the egg, staring them all in the eye as though it could see into their souls. Wyvern gasped. This dragon, when it grew up, would strike fear into the hearts of its enemies. It could someday be capable of killing them all. As she gathered the seven dragonets in her wings, watching them with new interest, she smiled, and smoke began to float out of her ears and into the night. These dragons are able to destroy entire nations. They will be... ...useful. Chapter One, Part One: A Dragon The Color Of Mud Mud was a dragon who didn't like being alone. You could find him with the handlers, poking them endlessly and begging for attention, or you could find him with some of his friends, staying right on their heels and agreeing with everything they said. At night, he would lay on his back with his wings splayed out, sighing and asking the others questions until they all fell asleep. He loved to be near others. He would hum songs to the handlers and compliment other dragons, even the rude ones who stuck their snouts in the air and scoffed at him for getting his talons dirty, in the hopes that they would give him a smile. Tell him they liked him. Say that they were friends. Mud didn't like being lonely. He would laugh at their stupid jokes, and hunt with them, and make friends everywhere. His favorite thing to do was to wait at the stable's door, watching as dragons came and went. The scavenger handlers, workers of the stable, would sigh and tell him to get out of the way, but they didn't mean it. They knew that Mud had--and always would, if he could help it--greet the newcomers and say goodbye to the ones leaving. One day in particular, Mud was waiting in front of the doors. It was the week before he turned seven (at least, that's what the handlers had said), and he wanted to celebrate with the other dragons. He waved at a graceful white-green dragon known as Daisy and yelled, "Have fun at the parade!" The other dragon nodded briefly in his direction as Mud lifted his wing in greeting to a familiar silver, blue and white dragon. She had sharp, but somehow beautiful features, and shining icy scales. "Hello, Ice!" the mud dragon said cheerfully. "Did you know that our hatching day is next week?" Ice hissed like a freezing snake, snapping her tail in the air behind her. The temperature seemed to lower by ten degrees. "Of course I know that, idiot!" she snarled. "You ask such dumb questions." Flinching, Mud shrank away. "No, I don't," he said. "Remember the time I asked where the moons came from? Or how they made Night--" "Don't speak, you're lowering my IQ," Ice smirked, pushing the door open to leave. "Have a nice day, Mud." Mud shrugged, his smile returning. He walked back outside, turning to the other door to go meet the handlers. The mud dragon spread his long wings into the sunlight and called out, "Scavenger Lola? Scavenger Lola!" and waited, curling his tail around his back leg to wait. Sure enough, Scavenger Lola soon appeared. She looked up at him (but not that far) and smiled, shoving her brunette hair out of her face. Mud grinned; the scavenger always made him feel special, the way she treated the dragons. "You called me, friend?" Lola said, glancing behind her. The dragon couldn't help but wonder what made her so nervous. Was something wrong at one of the other Stables? "Yes, I wanted to go hunting. Flying would work, too," Mud stated, shifting on his talons. "Could someone take me?" "We could go now," Scavenger Lola suggested. "I say we hunt in the North, you?" She was already walking over to him and tapping his shoulder lightly to make him drop his wing, which he did by reflex. The scavenger climbed atop his back and settled into the familiar position, letting the mud dragon leap into the air. Mud flew high, lifting his head to the thrilling rush as they went above the clouds. He dove down, soaring just over the treetops, letting his talons barely touch the evergreens. Eventually, they'd caught several deer using Lola's bow-and-arrow, and firebreath, when the mud dragon pricked his ears. "Did you hear something?" "No," Scavenger Lola said quickly. ''Too ''quickly. "Are...are you sure?" Mud said, lowering to the forest floor. "I'm sure I heard..." ''"No," ''Lola repeated firmly, yanking Mud's horn. He yelped, the whites of his eyes showing. Making a sharp turn, he watched as they doubled back, flying higher toward the Den. His head hurt, and he wanted to rest. But he was sure he'd seen something... And that something looked an awful lot like a dragon... Chapter One, Part Two: A Dragon with A Heart Of Gold Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions